Makes You Feel In Love
by ten-impossible-things
Summary: Sirius is in the hospital and Remus decides to visit.


**I haven't decided if I'll continue writing more for this or leave it as a drabble yet so I'll let you guys decide. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Not me.**

* * *

It was hard for Remus to get close to anyone long enough to actually considering dating, he was always so afraid of hurting them. In fact, he was the reason why Sirius was in the hospital ward with a broken leg in the first place.

The sound of his footsteps echoed off the corridors as he made his way down there. He had free period right now so everyone else was in class, the common rooms, or outside enjoying the sun; leaving him the only occupant in the hall.

He slowed to a stop staring at the large, intimating doors ahead of him. He fiddled with the object in his hand, gulping loudly before breathing deeply, readying himself for what lay ahead. He reach a timid hand forward and slowly opened the door.

His head peaked around the door before his body eventually followed. It wasn't hard to find his target. There were only two occupants in the room besides him. Sirius lay on one of the hospital beds flirting with the young nurse who was trying to check his vitals.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. How are you feeling today?" Her bright blue eyes chanced a glance at him under dark locks, pinned neatly up as to avoid getting in the way, before going back to her clipboard. The two of them had gotten to know each other quite a bit this year. Not only did she heal all the Marauders after his monthly change. She was also the one that Dumbledore assigned to escort him to the Whomping Willow every full moon.

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey. When do you think Sirius can leave?" She jotted a few things down while simultaneously swatting Sirius' hands away from her.

"Mr. Black here was given a potion to help heal but it does take some time to take full effect. The earliest I predict for his release is tomorrow but until then he'll be experiencing some side effects. I'll check back up on him later but until then I'm sure you'd like to spend some time alone with your friend. Good evening, Mr. Lupin." Madam Pomfrey straightened up some cards and treats left by the other Marauders and doting girls on the bedside table before turning to leave. She gave a curt but affectionate smile to Remus to which he reciprocated.

"Good evening, Madam Pomfrey." The doors shut behind her leaving the two men by themselves. Remus unsteadily sat himself on the bed still fiddling nervously with the object in his hands.

"I brought you some chocolate." He handed the chocolate bar to the older boy. He was still feeling pretty guilty about the whole thing and it was sending his nerves on hyperdrive.

"Thanks, Moony, you didn't have to do that." The boy greedily ripped open the wrapper and chomped down upon the treat. A moaned escaped the back of his throat.

"This is so good. Hey, what's wrong?" Sirius noticed that Remus still had his head down his hands wringing nervously together.

"Ah, nothing. Hey, did you know when you eat chocolate it releases chemicals in the brain that make you feel in love?" Facts made him feel calm and distracted him from the guilt of injuring one of his best friends. Sirius let a low hum escape his throat.

"That's interesting." He said distractedly, a glazed look over his face. Remus didn't notice.

"Is it true?" Now Remus was nervous for entirely different reason. He hadn't really expected to ask and was pretty shocked when the question left his lips.

"Is what true?" Sirius seemed to be trying to concentrate on Remus more than usual but his face still held the dazed look of someone medicated.

"Is that what love feels like?" Remus was chewing on his lower lip now. He had never discussed his love life with his friends or at least not this intimately. They had teased him about finding a girlfriend but he'd always brush them off.

"You've never been in love?" Sirius had an overly shocked look plastered on his face. The younger boy shook his head. His hands were feeling clammy now and he had wished he didn't say anything but he still wanted to know. There was no going back now.

"Mmm." Sirius chewed thoughtfully on the chocolate bar, looking far off. "It's a bit like it I suppose but I don't think it can accurately capture everything. Chocolate certainly gives you the same feelings of happiness, addiction, and the familiar fondness that you feel with love but it's still not quite the same as love. It's hard to describe." Remus was surprised. He hadn't really expected Sirius to be that philosophical about it.

"Is it anything like kissing?" A pink tinge bloomed across his cheeks. He figured if he was already on the subject, he might as well go all in. And if anyone knew about the physical aspects of a relationship, it was definitely Sirius.

"You've never been kissed either?" Sirius voice still retained that dreamy aspect but it wasn't till now that Remus noticed, he had been too caught up in the conversation. Looking now, he could tell that the effects of the potion were the same as if he were medicated with muggle drugs.

"Sirius, maybe I should leave. I can come back later." Remus went to go but a strong grip took his thin wrist in a vice, pulling him back down. He was still weak from the transformation and his coordination wasn't up to speed, thus he fell rather close to Sirius. He was hairsbreadth away now, and could smell the chocolate on Sirius. Looking up at the taller boy Remus noticed the intense gaze and he went to leave again but Sirius grip on him was resolute.

The taller boy leaned in, black tresses falling into his smoldering eyes and placed velveteen lips on Remus' own chapped ones. Remus' back stood rigid as he tried to process what to do. Soon he relaxed though and gave into Sirius' persistent kiss, his own lips meekly reciprocating.

Sirius' hand wound around Remus' neck bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. Remus' own hand, that wasn't being held down, rest gently on Sirius' strong chest. Sirius' tongue swept across his lips, asking for permission which Remus' accepted. Sirius tongue snaked into his mouth and explored this new uncharted territory. Remus could taste the chocolate now and it made his spine tingle. This was all so new to him.

It was soon over though and Sirius dropped his head to Remus' shoulder, his hot breath breathing against his neck causing Remus' hair to stand on end. "I'm so tired, Moony. Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Remus shook his head, receiving a feather light kiss on his neck before his body was pulled down to rest on the bed besides Sirius.

This wasn't how he expected to receive his first kiss but looking down at his slumbering friend and moving some ebony locks away from his face he decided this was much better.

* * *

**Ah, sorry if they're a bit ooc. I kinda just based Sirius on how I get when I'm on medication. Everything's a bit foggy and such and you kinda feel like a fluffy cloud. I would appreciate comments if you have any because I'm a bit rusty (I just started writing again after a four year hiatus haha)**


End file.
